not so emotionless
by tenshixaphan
Summary: Ciel is 18 theres no Elizabeth


his, him, he, that's all you could thing about, His, sparkling eyes (eye, because one is coverd), him, who held your dreams, He, someone who never notices you. This person is Ciel phantomhive. For the first time you met him, you were 10 years old, and he 12, He already at this age being ignorand of other peoples emotions, just like yours. Now much older, at the age of 17 going on 18 over threedays that is. Was still ignorand of anything besides his Butler. Making you wonder how he ever noticed you in the first plays on that cold winter day so many years ago.

_~ Flashback~ _

_being alone was not enough of a worry for you, a 10 year old without a home, family. Not even a pet dog that could keep you warm. And when the first snow arrived, you had to find food, some of the people who would pitty you would share there warm left overs of dinner with you. but no one would take you in there homes. Crying in a corner of an ally at night, you wanted to fall asleep, maybe never woke up again. because no one would care about your Death, they wouldn't even put you in a paper. Then a fast dark figure passes by you, the cold wind makes you shiver. you could sweare you saw purple demon like eyes look at you. And then, footsteps, rapidly, and then stopping for the dead end were you were._

_"Sebastian!" a voice calls, you look at the boy before you, a healthy boy with pretty clothing, a eye patch. he lookes at you with one ocean blue orb for an eye and you look away, no one wanted to see you, you were filthy. "you can't stay here" His voice was calm, but with a certain anger. He stretched his arm to you, wanted you to take it. Looking at it, you just blushing took his clean hand that was wrapped in a glove. he took you into his home, making you his young maid, learning what you could from the others working in the Phantomhive astate. you were a fast learner and were a good made, not as klumsy as the others, because you had no special powers. Helping Finny in the garden was one of the easy task, just like cleaning everything. But after a while of living here, your heart began to long for Ciel. _

_~ end of Flashback~ _

Walking trough the enless estate were you lost your way, really often. you daydreamed about the day that Ciel would confess his love for you, like that would ever happen, you sighed. Cleaning the table were a beautifull vase was standing on. Leaving you to your thoughts Finny walked up to you. "_-chan!" you looked up your eyes watery of what was going trough your mind. "_CHAN WHAT IS WRONG!" HE said hugging you, you loved the girl-like boy, and let him hug you, he was much taller then you. "he never notices me" you told him, he held you tight as you were hugged you looked over his shoulder, a figure was coming near. "what did you want to tell me finny?" you asked. "ow.. Sebastian and Ciel are coming home tomorrow."You sniffed. "ok"you said, wen Bard was standing besides you. "whats wrong here?' He asked. "_ likes Ciel-kun" Finny said in a sweet looked at you, with a weird emotionfull face. "you should tell him" He said. You looked at him in utter shock. "no i wont!"You scream loosing yourself of Finny. "i dont want him to hateme!" Looking to the ground tears started to fall. "i will hide it for everuntill idie!" Finny and Bard took your hands. "noif you tell him, he might feel the same!" Looking up they saw your now angry face. "he never... ever looked at me with a smile, what would give you the freaking idea that he loves me back!"Bard and Finny smile a little creepy and told you what they heard.

_~ Flashback~ _

_Walking trough the big estate Bard and Finny were done with there tasks and wanted to ask ifthey could stop and eat something. Wanting to know onto the door, no one was in the room._

_normally they would just leave and do what ever they wanted, but when they were in the room they heared talking into the hall, they scurried into the closet in the room, not wanting to be caught. they didn't do anything wrong, but still. After a few second when the door was closed enough Sebastian and Ciel walked in, first Ciel and then Sebastian. Ciel took his place behind the desk and looked at the letters that had arrived, the ones _ had put there. He smiled just a little looking outside were she was. "Shes so pretty' He said looked down at the garden. "Who my lord?" Sebastian questioned, he didn't see her from were he was standing. "_" he anwered. Sebastian sighed. 'you should stop thinking about her"'Ciel looked at him with anger written on his normally emtionless face. "that's not for you to Decide!" he made his hand into a fist. "i didn't ment it like that, what i ment to say was, you should tell her" Sebastian bowed. Walked out of the room before ciel could say somethingsmart. Finny and Bard were still in there for more then four houres. _

_~ End of flashback ~ _

Looking at the two boys you were in shock. "you'r not kidding?" You asked the two. The nodded. "We swear we heared him say that" You walked passed the two and begon cleaning more and more, looking forward to seeing, him again. The person you knew loved you back, after so long of hiding it, you would wanna tell him, after a few houres she passed out in the kitchen, sleeping with your head on the kitchen table. Finny brought you to your room later.

~morning~

Feeling still a little bit sleepy you walked over to the Bathroom to Bathe yourself, cleaning your sweaty skin and then clean the rest of the kitchen were you left of last night, you notices someone standing in the hall. you looked down the stairs to See Sebastian and Ciel walking inside. Blushing you walk passed then saying goodmorning and then scurry of into the kitchen. your heart raced like it would pounce trough your chest if it could. you started cleaning, while thinking of how you could tell him.  
>After a few houres making everyone nervous of your jumpy aura. Finny snook up behind you earning a scream from you when getting touched. "are you alright?"He asked again. "yeah... i... just am heaving diffeculty breathing" you said, your cheecks felt like a oven. "_-chan your sick!"He said tried to shake your head, butthen everything went into a dizzy blur infront of you, feeling Finny's strong arms being the ony thing regonizeable. After a few minuts, wich was really three whole houres and fourteen minutes, you opened your eyes, looking at a little candle light besides your bed, after a while you noticed him, sitting in the darkest end of your room, a lot of paper in his lap, his gray blachish hair haning over his face while he was looking down. His eyepatch was off, wich you never seen before. wanting to know what was onder de eyepatch was something you gave up years ago. his hands flipped trough the papers, his white skin looked a little paler then normal. After maybe minutes gazing at his gorgous aperance (sp?) he lookedup to you. 'are you feeling better _?"He asked, in his voice was a deep worried sound coming to the surrface of his cool voice he hadalways had in your presens. "i think so my lord"you saidtrying not to stutter. Still being polite as always. He laid the papers on the table and walked up to you, sitting by your side on the bed. he got hold of your almost even pale hand. "you work so hard, and still you have a smooth skin _" He told you, you shiverd wen he stroke your hand like it was a cat. you looked him in his eyes, seeing the demonicly symbol in his right eye. "What'sthis Ciel?" you asked with curiosity. "it's a burden" He told you. you just tookthat as the whole answer. And before thinking you smiled a warm lovingly smile at him. he seeing this, he could feel his cheecks heet up rappidly and being the still inocense themself, he just laid one hand on your cheeck. "i have always loves you _ " His voice leeking from the underlaying love and lust he had hold back for long.<br>"I have loves you to Ciel Phantomhive" you said, he came closer so close that you could feel his hot breath on your lips. "your becomming _ Phantomhive" He orderd you. you just nodded in return, as he kissed you softly. Both not knowing that Meirin, Finnian Bardroy, and espacially Sebastian Michaelles were listening at the door and celebrating this quietly.

you became his wife, Ciel still was the Dog of the queen, that would never change, he was home sooner, and he showed you his love any way he could, after a few years even giving you the most holiest thing, a baby daughter. you called her Elizabeth (so she's here :3) She grew up, without the horrors you or Ciel had gone trough when you were little. no abuse, no hunger for a loving family. She had You and your Husband. (and Sebastian who didn't seem to get older)


End file.
